Air guns use compressed air to discharge a pellet. Some air guns use a firing piston in a compression chamber. In a gas spring-type air gun, the air gun is charged by moving this compression piston toward the trigger to compress a gas contained within a gas spring's cylinder behind the compression piston.
The gas spring is mounted between the compression piston and a trigger mechanism. The compression piston is retracted to cock the trigger and to compress the gas contained within the gas spring. The gas within the gas spring is compressed by a second piston, hereinafter, the spring piston. When the trigger is released, the gas spring launches the compression piston toward the barrel to compress the air in the compression chamber. The compressed air then propels the pellet through the barrel. One problem with air guns using a gas spring is that the rapid deceleration of both the compression piston and the spring piston produce an excessive amount of vibration, shock, harmonics, and harshness (hereinafter collectively referred to as “vibration”) upon firing.
These gas-powered air guns suffer from inaccuracy due to the vibration resulting from the rapid movement, then rapid deceleration of the pistons during firing. There is therefore a need for an improved air gun charging system damper that overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior art designs and techniques.